We wish you a merry Christmas
by leandra4
Summary: Der alljährliche Weihnachtswahnsinn bricht über Leia Organa Solo´s Familie herrein. Und es gibt keinen Ausweg mehr...
1. Chapter 1

ACHTUNG: Alles nur für diese Story geliehen. (Figuren, Orte ect.) Und gewisse Übereinstimmungen zu einem bestimmten Weihnachtsfilm sind absichtlich so gewollt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. ganzdollaufreviewknopfzeig

**_We wish you a merry Christmas..._**

**Es war einmal vor langer Zeit, in einer Galaxis weit weit entfernt:**

**Der alljährliche Weihnachtswahnsinn stand wieder**

**einmal sprichwörtlich vor der Türe. Und selbst der**

**Planet (oder die Stadt wer weiß das schon so genau!)**

**Corouscant blieb nicht davon verschont.**

**Und auch vor Leia Organa Solo´s Familie machte**

**der Trubel nicht halt. Was ihnen natürlich gar nicht**

**passte. Nicht das sie etwas gegen Weihnachten**

**hatten. Nur es gab ein kleines aber feines Problemchen:**

**Normalerweise feierte die gesamte Familie Weihnachten**

**zusammen mit ihren besten Freunden. Und die letzten**

**Jahre hatte dies auch wunderbar funktioniert. Der**

**Grund dafür war eigentlich simpel: Entweder fand die**

**Feier bei Leias Bruder Luke in seiner Jedi- Akademie**

**auf Javin 4 statt, oder bei Han´s Kumpel Lando Calrissian**

**in Bespin.**

**Doch dieses Jahr, weigerten sich beide strikt, eine Feier**

**zu veranstalten. Es fielen Sätze wie z.B.: Immer ich!**

**Oder : Warum feiern wir nicht mal bei euch? Da waren**

**wir noch nie! Und so kam es wie es kommen musste:**

**Es wurde entschieden dieses Jahr Weihnachten auf**

**Corouscant zu feiern. Und es sollte alles noch viel **

**viel besser kommen...**


	2. Chapter 2

Noch dreieinhalb Wochen bis Weihnachten:

In ihrer Wohnung saß Leia gerade am Küchentisch über einem Stapel Weihnachtskarten, die verschickt werden wollten.

_Eine für Wicket und eine für Isolder und seine Frau..._

Leise vor sich hin murmelnd, steckte sie so eben die letzten Karten in die dafür vorgesehenen Umschläge. Nur gut, dass die Kinder bereits vor Wochen angefangen hatten, die Umschläge mit Brief- Kredits zu bekleben. Das sparte ihr im Moment eine Menge Arbeit. Davon hatte sie sowieso schon genügend am Hals.

Angefangen hatte alles mit den Einladungen an Luke und Lando, die geschrieben und verschickt werden mussten, bis hin zur Planung für die Festtage und die Auswahl der richtigen Deko...! Doch endlich war auch die letzte Karte in ihrem Umschlag verschwunden.

_Puh! Fertig. 3PO?_

Doch nichts rührte sich. Leia griff mit einem leisen Seufzen zu dem kleinen Mikro, dass vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag.

_Wo steckt der schon wieder? - 3PO? Wo steckst du schon wieder? Sieh zu, dass du so schnell wie möglich hier her kommst!_

Genervt schaltete sie das Mikro wieder aus, und fing an, die Karten in einen extra dafür bereitliegenden Sack zu verfrachten. Als die Küchentüre aufglitt, und 3PO hereingestiefelt kam.

_Ihr habt mich gerufen Mistress Leia? Steht's zu ihren Diensten!_

_Na endlich! Wo steckst du den so lange? Könntest du bitte die paar Karten da zur Post bringen? Einfach nur abgeben!_

Damit zeigte sie auf den inzwischen gigantisch in die Breite gewachsenen Sack neben dem Tisch!

_Ach du meine Güte! Wie soll ich das den machen? Wie viele Karten sind den da drin?_

_Och so um die 6800 in dem Dreh! Und jetzt ab mit dir._

_Wie ihr befiehlt._

Uns schon versuchte 3PO den Sack durch die kleine Küchentüre zu bekommen. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, und die Türe wieder zu war, stand Leia auf und trat ans Fenster. Zum Glück waren es ja noch drei Wochen bis Weihnachten.

Wenigstens stand der Adventskranz schon fix und fertig auf dem Tisch! Immerhin war der erste Advent schon durch. Doch das warf schon das nächste Problem auf: Die Kerzen! Die würden in drei Wochen komplett abgebrannt sein. Und wie sieht den das aus. Und dabei hatte sie sich so eine Mühe damit gegeben. Keine Ahnung wie lange es gedauert hatte, den Kranz herzurichten. Dafür konnte sich das Ergebnis sehen lassen.

Und nun stand er auf seinem Platz im Wohnzimmer und brannte vor sich hin. Natürlich in Rot-Gold! Was anderes kam ja gar nicht in Frage! Und das beste daran war, das die ganze Familie mitgeholfen hatte. Mehr oder weniger!

Während Leia und Jaina damit beschäftigt waren, die vielen kleinen Schleifchen für den Kranz zu binden (also vier um genau zu sein!) war Jacen und Anakin die Aufgabe zugefallen, jeweils drei getrocknete Orangen- und Zitronenscheiben abwechselnd auf ein kleines Stück Draht aufzufädeln. Was diese auch mit Begeisterung taten. Und der Rest vom Schützenfest – also Han und Chewie durften kleine Nüsse in Goldflitter tauchen und die dann auch aufzufädeln. Nur leider hatten die Kinder vorher den Glitter mit Niespulver gemischt. Mit dem Ergebnis, das es nicht lange dauerte bis Han anfing kräftig zu husten, und dabei Chewie von oben bis unten mit Glitter bedeckte. Worüber Chewie sich gar nicht, die Kinder sich aber um so mehr freuten.

Aber geworden ist er am Schluss doch noch was. Aber auf jeden Fall macht so ein Kranz mit abgebrannten Kerzen keinen sehr guten Eindruck.

(Ich werde 3PO schicken noch ein paar zu holen wenn er wieder da ist. Am besten gleich die doppelte Menge. Man kann ja nie wissen!)

Dachte sie so bei sich, als die Haustüre aufging, und der Rest der Familie nach Hause kam. Leia hatte sie losgeschickt, um die eine oder andere Sache zu erledigen. Während die Kinder anscheinend bester Laune waren, sah die Sache bei Han Solo ganz anders aus.

_Nur damit du´s weißt: Ich hasse dieses ganze Weihnachtsdingsdabums ganz gewaltig. Nicht das ich Weihnachten nicht mögen würde! Aber das alles drum rum!_

Dabei ließ er sich auf den Stuhl fallen, auf dem gerade noch seine Frau gesessen hatte.

_Ich weiß Schatz! Ich mag es doch genau so wenig wie du! Wie ist die Lage?_

_Willst du das jetzt echt hören ja?_

_Jaha! Sonst würde ich dich doch nicht fragen!_

_Na schön. Also zuerst einmal, der Baum geht klar, der wird geliefert und damit ist alles erledigt. _

_Gut! Wenigstens etwas._

_Ja schon aber-_

_Was aber?_

_Nun ja das-_

_Han! Raus damit aber dalli!_

_Na schön ich sag's: Der Liefertermin haut nicht hin, und die vereinbarte Vordekoration auch nicht._

_Waaaas? Das kann doch wohl nicht war sein! Was kannst du eigentlich hä? Noch nicht mal nen Weihnachtsbaum, besorgen._

_Jetzt mach aber mal halblang. Den Baum kriegen wir ja. Nur den Rest halt nicht._

_Hast du denen nicht klargemacht, das eine ganze Meute zu uns über die Festtage kommt?_

_Nun das hab ich denen auch gesagt. Aber da war nix mehr zu machen. Die meinten wenn es sich um einen Holobaum gehandelt hätte wär es kein Problem gewesen. Aber da die echten Bäume ja extra eingeflogen werden müssen, ist das nicht möglich. _

_Na schön. Kommt er wenigstens pünktlich vor dem Fest? Du weißt ja, wir bekommen Gäste!_

_Ja ich weiß. Warum bleibt das eigentlich an uns hängen? Auf jeden Fall kommt er am 23. Dezember!_

_Wie bitte? Han sag mal haben die nen Vogel oder was? Da haben wir anderes zu tun. Und wenn wir den erst noch dekorieren müssen! _

_Aber da sind doch Luke und Lando auch schon da. Die können des doch auch machen!_

_Genau! Endlich malein kleiner Lichtblick! So machen wir das. Schön- und wie ist es ansonsten gelaufen? _

_Um ehrlich zu sein nicht ganz so toll._

Leia sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment einen Nervenkollaps bekommen wenn er nicht sofort sagte was los war. Doch andererseits, würde ihr das was er als nächstes zu sagen hatte ganz und gar nicht gefallen.

_Na schön, nur die Ruhe! _

Sagte sie gleich darauf zu sich selbst. Sie setzte sich auf einen der restlichen Stühle, und sah ihren Mann mit einer solch komischen Mine an, dass Han es vorzog sich in die am weitesten entfernte Ecke des Raumes zurückzuziehen, bevor er anfing den Rest zu berichten. Immerhin konnte es jetzt gefährlich werden! Doch seine Frau nahm ihn das Wort aus dem Mund:

_Oh nein! Sag nur das du keinen Tisch mehr für die Feiertage bekommen hast? _

_Tja wie soll ich sagen? Die meisten Restaurants sind restlos ausgebucht, und der Rest hat geschlossen! _

_Und so was passiert mir! So behandelt man doch keine Politikerin!_

_Nun die Kellner hatten da noch ganz andere Argumente und –_

_Ist ja schon gut. Und was jetzt?_

_Na ja. Mein Vorschlag wäre: Selber Kochen? _

_Was? Nein das können wir 3PO und R2 doch nicht antun. Es ist Weihnachten!_

_Um ehrlich zu sein: Ich meinte nicht die beiden sondern dich!_

_Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!_

Mittlerweile sprühte Leia vor Zorn, und Han versuchte sich noch weiter in seine Ecke zu drücken. Jetzt war es am besten einfach die Klappe zu halten bis es vorbei war.

_Ich soll mich an Weihnachten in die Küche stellen? Hakt´s irgendwo? _

_A-A-Aber Liebling ich meinte doch nur –_

_Damit eins mal klar ist: Wenn du meinst unbedingt kochen zu müssen, mach es doch selbst! Und komm mir jetzt nur nicht mit Liebling!_

Wutschnaubend stand sie auf und stapfte in Richtung Türe davon. Doch erst als diese wieder zu war, wagte Han es erleichtert aufzuatmen. Ging doch ganz glimpflich ab.

Ein paar Tage später, war zum Glück wieder alles im Lot. Auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass es nicht ganz ohne größere Reibereien von statten gegangen war. Aber wie gesagt, man hatte sich irgendwie geeinigt. Und jetzt hieß es erst mal, die Weihnachtsdeko anzubringen.

Auch hier gab es wieder einmal eine strikte Arbeitsteilung. Angefangen damit, das die Kinder Alle Fenster mit Schnee und Eisspray dekorieren durften. Was ihnen auch riesen Spaß machte. Auch wenn die eine oder andere Dose Spray schon allein deswegen draufging, weil sich Jacen und Anakin gegenseitig einsprühten. Während ihre Schwester versuchte, die Sternformen in einer gewissen Logik ans Fenster zu bringen.

An Han blieb natürlich die Beleuchtung hängen. Was eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht war. Wenn man davon absah, dass er diese in schwindelerregender Höhe erledigen musste. Nicht das er Höhenangst hatte. Aber irgendwie doch!

Und Chewie kam mit dem entwirren der Ketten auch nicht wirklich schnell vorwärts. Kein Wunder immerhin hatten sich die Lampen und Kabel im laufe des letzten Jahres zu einer beachtlichen Kugel verknotet. Und Han hatte ihm ja extra eingeschärft ja jede Lampe einzeln anzusehen das sie auch ja funktionieren.

Und von dem Schneesturm der draußen tobte, reden wir erst mal gar nicht.

Aber es musste ja unbedingt der Balkon dekoriert werden. Nach Han´s Meinung hätte es doch völlig gereicht die Wohnung innen an den Fenstern zu schmücken. Aber nein, Leia hatte da ihre ganz eigene Vorstellung davon.

Sie selbst lies sich bei der ganzen Sache nicht blicken. Sie hatte wichtigeres zu tun.

Schon vor gut fünf Stunden hatte sie sich zusammen mit ihrem Kindermädchen Winter und R2 in die Küche zum Plätzchenbacken zurückgezogen. Natürlich nur Diätgebäck! Sehr zu Hans Leidwesen. Aber das musste eben sein. Und das alles wegen Chewie! Wookiee´s vertragen nämlich keinen Zucker. Und da er halt auch zur Familie gehört und sich auf gar keinen Fall benachteiligt fühlen soll, wurde eben kurzerhand auf Diät umgestellt.

Und auch das Weihnachtsessen Problem hatte sich ganz von selbst gelöst. Winter hatte angeboten zu kochen. Was Leia ursprünglich abgelehnt hatte, da sie ja über die Feiertage frei hatte. Aber allein der Gedanke daran selbst in der Küche stehen zu müssen, lies sie ganz schnell umdenken.

Wenig später, waren sowohl die Kinder, als auch Han und Chewie fertig. Mit dem Ergebnis konnten alle zufrieden sein. An den Fenstern strahlten Schneesterne und Eisblumen, Der Balkon war mit Lichterketten und Tannenzweigen geschmückt worden, und auch an den Fenstern hatten sie Lichterketten angebracht.

Und auch die beiden Druiden strahlten in vorweihnachtlichem Glanz. Nur 3PO beschwerte sich lauthals gegen seine Girlanden. Er habe eine Allergie gegen Stechpalmenblätter! Die Nikolausmütze mache ihm ja dagegen gar nichts aus. Und zu guter letzt wurde auch noch die Türglocke so eingestellt, dass sie Jingle Bells spielte wenn jemand klingelte.

Nun das wichtigste: Die Krippe. Die bekam natürlich wie jedes Jahr nen Ehrenplatz im Wohnzimmer. Heißt also ganz weit weg vom Kamin. Sonst könnte ja Gott weiß was passieren. Das zeigen die Ereignisse vom Vorjahr. Da hatten sie die Krippe auch aufgestellt. Und jeder kennt ja die magische Anziehungskraft von Figuren auf kleine Kinder. So auch auf die Zwillinge und ihren kleinen Bruder. Sie hatten es ja nur gut gemeint als sie die Heilige Familie auf den Kamin gestellt haben – nicht das sie noch frieren müssten. Mit dem Ende vom Lied, dass das Jesuskind Schwarz geworden war, und es den Josef in Tausend Teile zerrissen hatte.

Mit dem endgültigen Ergebnis, dass sie nun eine etwas angeschmolzene Maria und ein verkohltes Jesuskind zusammen mit einem einbeinigen Josef hatten. Der eine Fuß ist bis heute noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Dazu stand noch der Ochse und ein Brontosaurus im Stall und es gab noch zwei heilige Könige mit einem Batman als Ersatz dabei. Also ganz normal halt.

Und damit das nächste Problem. Die Grundplatte musste her. Nur dumm, dass sie im letzten Jahr vergessen hatten die Platte zuzudecken. Und entsprechend hatten sich dort nun alle möglichen Viecher eingenistet. Was aber auch bedeutete, dass die komplette Krippe zunächst einmal gesäubert werden musste. War ja alles voller Spinnweben. Und auch das Dach vom Stall war kaputt, dass Stroh war weg und auch die Lampen wollten nicht so wie sie eigentlich sollten. Und erst der ganze Staub!

Aber irgendwie mussten sie die wieder hinbekommen. Sonnst war der Teufel los, und der Haussegen würde wieder schief hängen. Also fingen Han und Chewie damit an das komplette Modell abzustauben und sauber zu machen, während sich die Kinder auf ihre eigene Weise darum kümmerten das Dach zu reparieren. Nämlich indem sie sämtliche Eisvorräte aus dem Gefrierfach plünderten. Sonst konnten sie ja keine Ziegel aus den Eisstielen schnitzen.

Währendessen, versuchte Han R2 zu erklären was an der Elektronik kaputt war:

_Nein! Du sollst kein Deflektorschild einbauen! Nur die Lampen reparieren!_

**Piep – Piep – Piep!**

_Ach komm schon du Blechkasten! So schwer ist das doch auch nicht zu kapieren oder! Nur die Lampen! Die sollen brennen! Und keine Umgehung vom Hauptgenerator! Da gibt's nämlich keinen! Nur ne kleine Energiezelle!_

**Piep – Piep – Piep – Dididdü! **

_Na schön ich überlass es dir! Aber übertreib es nicht ok?_

Nun sagen wir mal so: Die Lampen brannten am Schluss wieder. Nur hatte R2 gleich ein paar Extras eingebaut. So durfte keiner mehr mit einem Modellraumschiff in die Nähe kommen. Sonst schlugen die Luftabwehrraketenwerfer an. Und auch der Deflektorschild funktionierte bestens. R2 hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Und damit war auch dieser Teil fertig. Es waren auch noch Eisstiele für das nächste Jahr übrig falls das Dach wieder ne Reparatur brauchte. Und auch die Umgebung war fix und fertig. Alles mit frischem Moos ausgelegt, dass Feuer vor dem Stall brannte auch, und alle anderen Kleinigkeiten standen an Ort und Stelle. Die Figuren durften ja erst kurz vor Weihnachten rein. Also lies man die einfach noch in der Rumpelkammer.

Am Abend dann, waren auch Leia und Winter mit dem Plätzchenbacken fertig. Die Schachteln und Dosen türmten sich Stapelweise in der Küche. Wer sollte das den alles Essen? Doch damit konnte man nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Nicht das kurz vor Heilig Abend keine Plätzchen mehr da waren. Lieber ein paar mehr.

Die Gäste sollten ja erst in der letzten Adventwoche ankommen. Die Gästezimmer waren aber schon fertig. Nicht das da einer vorher auftauchte. Und auch der Rest der Organisation lief praktisch von selbst. Wäre da nur nicht das Problem mit dem Weihnachtsbaum.

Hatte es vor ein paar Tagen noch geheißen, der Baum wird am 23. geliefert, so hieß es nun auf einmal. Es würde gar keinen geben. Die Lieferung war angeblich ausgefallen. Und sauer wie Leia bei dieser Nachricht eben mal war, verdonnerte sie Han und Chewie kurzerhand dazu einen zu besorgen.

Egal woher.

Und so machten sich die beiden auf zum Planeten Nordpolis in der Weihnachtsgalaxie. Schließlich war dies die beste Adresse für Weihnachtsplunder aller Art. Angeblich wohnte dort sogar der Weihnachtsmann, der auch für Corouscant zuständig war. Doch das wusste keiner so genau. Doch ein passender Baum war schnell gefunden. Er passte haargenau mit Han´s Vorstellungen zusammen. Auch wenn sich Han und Chewie nicht ganz so einig waren:

_Der ist genau der richtige was Kumpel!?_

_Knurrrrrrrrrrrr! (Der würde ja nicht mal auf den Balkon passen!)_

_Ach komm schon, der soll ja nicht auf den Balkon, er soll ins Wohnzimmer!_

_GARRRRUHA! (Glaubst du das du neuerdings in einer Katedralle wohnst oder was?)_

Und ein paar Stunden später, durften Sich Chewie und Han damit abmühen, den Baum irgendwie durch das Treppenhaus hinauf bis zur Dachwohnung zu schleppen. Was kein allzu leichtes Unterfangen war. Immerhin hatten sie schon über die Hälfte der 160 Stockwerke geschafft. Warum nur war der Aufzug nicht Weihnachtsbaumfreundlich gebaut? Der war viel zu klein.

Irgendwie schafften sie es dann aber doch noch bis ganz nach oben. Und durch die Türe ging es eigentlich ganz leicht, weil Chewie dem Baum einfach nen richtigen Schubs gab. Doch mehr wollten sie heute nicht mehr machen. Immerhin war es schon mitten in der Nacht. Und weglaufen konnte er ihnen nun auch nicht mehr. Also wurde er einfach auf dem Balkon abgelegt, und damit gut. Der Baum würde eh erst in der letzten Weihnachtswoche aufgestellt werden.

Und so vergingen die letzten Tage wie im Flug. Und schon war es der zweite Advent, der dritte, und schließlich war die Weihnachtswoche angebrochen. Mit den ganzen Vorbereitungen waren sie schon so gut wie fertig. Nur noch die allerletzten Handgriffe waren zu erledigen. Doch dazu war ja immer noch eine ganze Woche Zeit.


	3. Chapter 3

Die Wihnachtswoche:

Am Dienstag sollte endlich die restliche Dekoration aufgestellt werden. Die Rede war natürlich vom Weihnachtsbaum, den Han und Chewie extra in der Weihnachtsgalaxie geholt hatten. Und so kam es, das der Dienstag Morgen damit anfing, dass beide versuchten den Christbaumständer richtig im Wohnzimmer zu justieren. Dazu waren hochkomplizierte Rechnungen nötig. Aber am Schluss war er zu aller Zufriedenheit an Ort und Stelle.

Danach verbrachten beide die nächste Stunde damit, den Baum von Eis und Schnee zu befreien. (Der Nachteil einer Dachwohnung halt. Der ganze Schnee bleibt liegen.) Und das will schon was heißen. In der letzten Woche hatte es fast einen ganzen Meter Neuschnee hergeweht.

Auf der Planetenoberfläche bemerkte man davon natürlich nicht viel. Aber in den oberen Sphären blieben Eis und Schnee sehr gut erhalten. Doch am Schluss war der auch noch beseitigt, und sie konnten den Baum ins Wohnzimmer tragen.

Nur noch schnell den Baumstamm an den Ständer angepasst, und das ganze noch mit einer Wasserwaage gerade ausgerichtet. Und wie toll der von der Größe her passte. Nur die Spitze bog sich ein wenig sehr an der Decke, was Leia mit einem: Schatz? Glaubst du das da noch genug Platz für den Engel ist? Kommentierte. Aber da wollte jetzt niemand mehr kleinlich sein. Und wenn wirklich, konnte man doch immer noch ein ganzes Stück rausschneiden. Was sie am Schluss auch noch machen wollten.

Doch zuerst musste das Netz entfernt werden, das um den Baum gewickelt worden war. Sonst gibt's immer solche Probleme mit dem Transport! Also griff Han nach der Schere, die extra auf dem Wohnzimmertisch bereitlag.

Fertig Leute? Ich eröffne hiermit den Familien – Weihnachtsbaum. Jeha!

Masche für Masche fing er an das Netz aufzutrennen. Und zuerst kam er auch ganz gut voran, genauer gesagt, bis zu dem Moment, als es RATSCH machte und die Fäden unter dem Druck der Äste nachgaben.

Und im folgendem Augenblick sprangen die Zweige in ihre angestammte Position zurück, als die Schwerkraft ihren Tribut forderte. Das ganze wurde von einem lauten KLIRR und von noch mehr Rumpeln und von einem plötzlichem Hilfeschrei begleitet.

Aber immerhin stand der Baum an Ort und Stelle. Die ganze Familie stand sprachlos im Raum. Die ganze Familie? Nein, einer fehlte. Aber wer?

Hinter dem Baum, fielen in kurzen Abständen Glasscherben auf den Boden, die eigentlich zu den großen Fenstern stammten, die eigentlich an dieser Wand angebracht waren. Wobei „waren" genau der richtige Ausdruck dafür ist. Denn durch die Wucht der Zweige, waren die einfach mal so gesprengt worden. Von den Regalen an der anschließenden Wandseite reden wir erst gar nicht. Die hatten sich nämlich ebenfalls verabschiedet.

Und während Leia, die Kinder und Chewie einfach nur dastanden und sich nicht im geringsten bewegten, fing der Baum auf einmal an sich zu bewegen. Und was noch besser war: Er fing an zu reden.

_Ja passt doch wunderbar. Schön dicht und buschig, viel Harz!_

Also noch mal von vorne.

Der Baum wurde, nachdem sie Han daraus befreit hatten, um ein paar Meter nach vorne gerückt, dass die Handwerker die Fenster reparieren konnten, die zu Bruch gegangen waren. So ganz nebenbei wurden auch die Regale aufgesammelt.

Wenigstens konnte nun genau ausgemessen werden wo dieses krumme, über die Maße buschige, stachlige, grüne (nein, auch wenn es sich so anhört, die rede ist nicht von Yoda wie das nächste Wort beweißt!) riesengroße Ding am besten hinpasste.

Und Stunden später, war von der ganzen Bescherung nichts mehr zu sehen. Alles strahlte in Weihnachtlichem Glanz. Die Baumkugeln waren ja auch besonders gründlich poliert worden. Nur die Lichterketten blinkten nicht so wie sie sollten. Aber man kann ja bekanntlich nicht alles haben.

Nur Han meckerte den ganzen Abend lang rum, weil er nicht mithelfen durfte. Aber wenn wundert's? Er blieb ja überall kleben. Er hatte zwar mehrmals versucht, dass Harz abzuwaschen, aber irgendwie hatte das nichts gebracht. Und was er alles probiert hatte. Seife, Kernseife, Gallseife, Sandseife, Teershampoo und und und. Es wollte halt nicht so wie er.

Ein Grund, weswegen er auch schon strenges Sofaverbot bekommen hatte. Das war nämlich nagelneu, und er sollte auf gar keinen Fall Flecken drauf machen. Reichte ja schon das er die neue Tischlampe geschrottet hatte. Und dabei wollte er sie doch nur einschalten. Doch dabei war er versehentlich am Schirm kleben geblieben.

Doch kaum war das Thema Baum vom Tisch, widmete sich Leia dem nächsten Punkt auf der Liste. Besser gesagt, dem Punkt nach dem Punkt Kinder ins Bett bringen. Und der lautet Speisekarte.

Die Debatte zwischen dem Kindermädchen Winter und Leia drehte sich eigentlich nur darum, ob dieses Jahr Gans oder Truthahn aufgetischt werden sollte.

Leia war der Meinung, das ein Truthahn besser passen würde, weil er erstens einmal größer war als eine Gans und so brauchten sie für die ganze Meute ja nur einen kaufen. Mit einer Gans würden sie ja hinten und vorne nicht auskommen. Und Beilagen bräuchten sie dann auch nicht so viele. Aber auch Winter fuhr mit ihren eigenen Argumenten dazwischen. Schließlich war eine Weihnachtsgans Tradition.

Doch auf einen grünen Zweig kamen sie dann doch nicht mehr. Also wurde beschlossen, dass sie am nächsten Morgen gemeinsam losziehen und sich dann unterwegs entscheiden wollten. Erst mal sehen, was so kurz vor Weihnachten noch zu bekommen war.

Etwas später an diesem Abend:

Während Han versuchte die neueste Ausgabe von Raumschiff, Motor und Schwerelosigkeit zu lesen ohne dabei jede einzelne Seite auszureißen, beschäftigte Leia sich damit die losen Papierfetzen aufzusammeln die er überall verstreute, ehe sie ihr Kreuzworträtselheft zur Seite legte.

_Habe ich dir eigentlich erzählt, das ich mit meiner Großtante gesprochen habe?_

_Und?_

_Sie haben beschlossen uns ebenfalls über die Feiertage zu besuchen. Hör mal es ist noch nicht zu spät alles umzuwerfen. Sagen wir doch einfach-_

_Nein ist doch wunderbar, Ein gemütliche Weihnachtsfest im Kreise der Familie. _

_Du scheinst zu vergessen wie schwierig es sein wird sie alle zur selben Zeit im Haus unterzubringen. _

_Sie gehören doch auch zur Familie. Es sind doch keine dahergelaufenen Landsteicher._

_Aber sie werden sich pausenlos streiten._

_Das Weihnachtsfest ist doch der Ideale Zeitpunkt um damit aufzuhören._

_Aber weist du, es kommt mir einfach so vor als- _

_Schatz, ich wikll das Weihnachtsfest hier feiern in unserm Haus. Ich wollte schon immer mal ein großes Familienweihnachtsfest feiern._

_Ich weis, aber ich weis auch das du übers Ziel hinausschießen wirst. Du stellst Anforderungen, die ein normales Familienfest einfach nicht erfüllen kann._

_Wann habe ich das je getan?_

_Bei Partys, Hochzeiten, Geburtstagen – _

_Gute Nacht Schatz!_

_- Beerdigungen, Feiertagen, Urlaubsanfängen, Abschlussfeiern._

Am nächsten Morgen:

Bei Familie Solo herrschte wieder Friede Freude Eierkuchen. Oder zumindestens sah es so aus. So lange bis R2 ins Wohnzimmer rollte, und dort ein ohrenbetäubendes Pfeifkonzert veranstaltete.

Als die Kinder wenig später angelaufen kamen, entdeckten sie auch schnell den grund für R2´s aufgeregtes Alarmgetute.

Auf dem Boden vor dem Weihnachtsbaum hatte sich Han auf einer Luftmatratze ausgestreckt, und blinzelte R2 verschlafen an.

_Sag mal spinnst du? Du vermaledeite Blechkiste! Kannst du nicht ein wenig leiser sein? Es gibt Leute die um diese Uhrzeit noch schlafen wollen!_

Jacen und Jaina bemerkte er erst gar nicht. Und auch nicht, das Anakin im selben Moment ins Wohnzimmer kam. Erst als Jacen ihn ansprach wurde er richtig wach.

_Dad? Was machst du da auf dem Boden?_

_Was? Warum seid ihr den schon auf?_

_Na R2 war ja nicht zu überhören! Also warum liegst du auf dem Boden?_

_Ganz einfach: Eure liebe Mutter hat mich aus dem Bett geworfen!_

_DIDELIDÜ DIT DIT DÜ!_

_Weil ich ihr versehentlich ein paar Haare ausgerupft und ein paar Zeitungen zerfledert habe! Bin dran kleben geblieben! Was interessiert es dich eigentlich du Blechhaufen?_

_DIT DÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜB!_

_Ach verschwinde! Und ihr solltet euch langsam auch anziehen! Wie wollen doch noch in die Stadt!_

_Jipie! _

Und schon stürmten die drei los. Und keine zwei Stunden später war die ganze Familie unterwegs die restlichen Einkäufe zu erledigen. Und um endlich die Frage nach dem Weihnachtsessen zu klären.

Also wurden Han und die Kinder mal so nebenbei auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt abgestellt, während Leia und Winter loszogen um die Vögel zu besorgen.

Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit stellte sich heraus, dass es in diesem Jahr anscheinend keine Gänse mehr gab. Sie entdeckten zwar einen Händler auf dem Markt, der noch welche zum Verkauf anbot, doch die hatten irgendwie eine komische blaue Farbe. Leia fiel das zuerst auf:

_Sagen sie mal, mit ihren Gänsen da stimmt doch irgendwas nicht oder?_

_Weshalb den? Sind sie ihnen zu klein oder zu groß?_

_Nein das nicht ich meine, die Farbe einfach! Die sind ja blau!_

_Gute Frau! Stellen sie sich doch mal bei minus 25° ohne Kleider Stundenlang auf den Platz! Was glauben sie was sie dann für ne Farbe hätten! Is doch ganz normal!_

Und weil Leia sich auch mit Winter nicht einigen konnte, ob die Gänse nur so sehr frohren, oder ob sie einfach nur verdorben waren, entschieden sie sich doch noch für einen Truthahn. Es blieb ihnen ja nichts anderes mehr übrig. Während man anscheinend in ganz Couroscant keine einzige Gans mehr auftreiben konnte, gab es Truthähne noch und nöcher. Sehr zu Winters Leidwesen! Ein richtiges Weihnachtsfest ohne Gänsebraten? Unmöglich!

Wenig später machten sich die beiden Frauen dann auf, die anderen wieder zu finden. Und sie fanden sie auch recht schnell. Han stand mit Chewie gemütlich vor einer Glühweinbude und hatten jeder eine Tasse von besagtem Getränk in der Hand. Und auch die Kinder waren bestens damit versorgt worden. Natürlich nur mit Kinderglühwein wie Han schnell erklärte.

Als der Einkaufsmarsch über den Weihnachtsmarkt fortgesetzt wurde, fanden noch etliche Christbaumkugeln und diverse andere Deko- Artikel den Weg in Leias Tasche. Also Engel, Strohsterne und und und. Han fragte sich schon nach einer halben Stunde wo sie das noch alles hinpacken wollte. Aber bei solchen Sachen war es für Männer gesünder sich nicht einzumischen. Ist einfach so.

Aber am Schluss mussten sie sich doch noch beeilen, wenn sie rechtzeitig zu Hause sein wollten. Schließlich wollten heute Leias Bruder Luke und Hans alter Kumpel Lando auftauchen. Und was würde denn das für einen Eindruck machen wenn da keiner daheim ist? Doch geschafft haben sie´s am Schluss doch noch. Keiner wartete vor der Türe. Und das war auch gut so.

Stunden später:

Luke und Lando waren immer noch nicht da. Und Tante Betti und Onkel Archi wollten eh erst morgen kommen. Leia hoffte schon, dass beide gar nicht mehr auftauchen würden. Vielleicht würden sie bald eine Nachricht schicken, dass sie doch wo anders feiern wollten. Doch dieser Wunsch wurde ihr doch nicht erfüllt.

Sie war mittlerweile dazu übergegangen, die neuen Deko-Artikel am Baum zu befestigen. Zweige hatte er ja genug dafür. Han war gerade im Badezimmer, und versuchte wieder einmal vergeblich, dass Harz von seinen Fingern abzubekommen (Was sich als sehr schwer erwis, seit die Glühweintasse auch nich an ihm kleben geblieben war.), während Chewie und die Kinder an der Türe standen, und all seine Versuche mit spöttischen Bemerkungen zu kommentieren, als plötzlich:

JINGLE BELLS JINGLE BELLS JINGEL ALL THE WAY...

Die Türglocke schlug an. Augenblicklich wurde es in der ganzen Wohnung still. Leia hatte mit dem Dekorieren aufgehört, und Han hatte sogar vergessen seine Hände weiter zu schrubben. Sie waren da.

JINGLE BELLS JINGLE BELLS JINGEL ALL THE WAY...

JINGLE BELLS JINGLE BELLS JINGEL ALL THE WAY...

JINGLE BELLS JINGLE BELLS JINGEL ALL THE WAY...

Alle standen nun vor der Türe. Doch so wirklich konnte sich keiner so recht dazu entschließen aufzumachen.

_Han? Machst du bitte die Tür auf!_

_Warum schon wieder ich?_

_Weil du hier der Hausherr bist darum._

_Ach jetzt auf einmal wie? Chewie?_

_GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUURRRRRR!_

_Schon gut! Schon gut ich geh schon! Na dann! Lassen wir sie halt rein. Wenns unbedingt..._

_Han!_

_Ja ich geh schon._

Vorsichtig näherte er sich der Türe, als könne sie jeden Moment explodieren. Doch was blieb ihm anderes übrig. An der Türe angekommen, streckte er die Hand nach der Klinke aus, und atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor er sie nach unten drückte. Als die Türe dann endlich offen war, zeigte sich ein ganz anderes Bild als er erwartet hatte.

_Und ich sag dirs noch, mal Lando! Die sind auf jeden Fall zu Hause. Sonst hätten sie uns ja nicht eingeladen._

_Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein? _

_Weil meine Schwester nicht solche Sachen abzieht wie jemand gewisses vor drei Jahren._

_So und was soll da bitte gewesen sein?_

_Na das ausgerechnet du das nicht weißt, war mir klar. Du warst ja auch nicht da! Dabei waren wir bei dir eingeladen!_

Erst als Han sich räusperte, unterbrachen beide ihre Zankerei:

_Leute! Leute! Hereinspaziert und Frohe Weihnachten!_

Ein paar Sekunden später, standen beide in der Wohnung, und begrüßten die gesamte Familie. Die mitgebrachten Geschenke wurden sofort von 3PO ins Wohnzimmer getragen und unter dem Baum deponier, während Leia und Han damit beschäftigt waren, die Gästezimmer zu verteilen.

So lange, bis Anakin mit einem der Geschenke angerannt kam.

_Mam? Guck mal!_

_Nein mein Schatz! Die gibt's erst am Sonntag!_

_Aber!_

_Keine Wiederrede!_

_Aber da läuft was schleimiges raus!_

_Was?_

Leia nahm das angesprochene Geschenk in die Hand und unterzog es einer genaueren Prüfung. Und tatsächlich aus eine der Ecken schleimte irgendwas raus. Gerade als sie das Geschenk in den nächsten Recycler werfen wollte, kam Han um die Ecke, und streckte die Hand nach dem Paket aus. Vorsichtig probierte er etwas von dem grünen Zeug.

_Hm lecker! Zitrone!_

_Zitrone? Das ist bestimmt Landos Götterspeise! Brings in die Küche Schatz!_

Kaum war Anakin mit dem Paket verschwunden, kam auch schon 3PO mit dem nächsten um die Ecke.

_Misstres Leia! Etwas fürchterliches ist geschehen!_

_Was denn?_

Erst jetzt bemerkte Leia Jaina, die ein weiteres Paket in der Hand hatte.

_Oh weh! Was ist es jetzt? _

_Nun, dass Paket gibt unartikulierte Laute von sich und ich habe mir gedacht das..._

_Mam! Das Paket macht Miau!_

_Was? Jetzt reichts! Lando hat seine Gottverdammte Katze eingepackt!_

_Warum verpackt er seine Katze?_

_Keine Ahnung! Mach es auf, und lass sie bitte raus ja!_

_Ok._

_Oh weia! Wo soll das noch hinführen! Die Feiertage fangen ja schon mal gut an!_

Und schon nach der ersten halben Stunde hatte sie für den Rest des Jahres genug.


End file.
